


Misfortune

by VictorIsBae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Comfort/Angst, Hurt Victor, M/M, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri, victors past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorIsBae/pseuds/VictorIsBae
Summary: Victor never talked about his past but Yuuri finally wanted to know. Victor evaded Yuuri's questions which ended in an argument and Victor storming off on the ice. But because of his lack of concentration he fell and hurt himself badly.Yuuri stayed with him in the hospital the whole time until Victor decided to tell Yuuri about his tragic past.





	Misfortune

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I'm posting here I finally get around to publish them xD I hope my English is decent enough hope you like the story and maybe give me some feedback~

"Yuuri.Yuuri.Yuuuuuuuriiiiii~Wake up", Victor tried to shake Yuuri awake. "Victor...how many times do I have to tell you to not wake me up like this", Yuuri grumbled into his pillow. Victor just rolled his eyes in amusement. "It's time for training and you know that~", Victor said with full motivation. He poked Yuuri until the younger male finally got up with an annoyed look on his face. "Fine just stop being so energetic every damn morning", Yuuri huffed and reached for his glasses. He already knew that the bad mood would stick with him for a while."Please get out. I want to get changed", Yuuri's cheeks turned slightly pink. He still was shy around Victor sometimes.  
Victor understood that and went ahead to the kitchen. Yuuri slowly got up and changed into his training clothes. He ate breakfast with Victor while not saying another word. Victor was chatting away cheerfully and didn't mind Yuuri's silence.  
He started to pout though when Yuuri still wouldn't talk to him while they walked to the rink. "Yuuri~ Are you still in a bad mood because I woke you up early? Don't be that waaay", Victor wanted to poke Yuuri again but he avoided it. "I'm thinking about...stuff right now Victor. Sorry but I'm really not in the mood. You're too cheerful too early", Yuuri mumbled and continued to walk in a little distance away from Victor. Victor was a little bummed and didn't say anything else either until they arrived.  
While they put their skates on, Yuuri was the first to talk this time."Victor..I've been wondering...why do you never tell me anything about you? Even though the press often publishes articles about you there's hardly anything made public about your past. I want to know." Victor looked away and mumbled: "There's nothing interesting for you to know about."  
"But Victor that's not fair! You know so much about me by now. I want to know too. No matter what it is", Yuuri looked a little disappointed. "But I don't want to tell you!", Victor angrily said. "Why not?? What is wrong with your fiancé wanting to know everything about the love of his life? Do you trust me that little Victor? Were all of those words that you would marry me after I win gold just empty to you?", Yuuri looked hurt and then angrily turned around to leave.  
"...You can't just skip training now. It's not an issue of trust Yuuri. I just don't want to talk about it. Why can't YOU respect my wishes?", Victor huffed. "It's always about you isn't it? You're so selfish Victor", Yuuri said that more harshly than he intended to but he didn't take it back.  
Victor didn't reply and just stormed off on the ice. The frustration and hurt had build up in him and he slided across the ice without thinking. He began a routine but in the back of his mind he knew he shouldn't be skating when he was this unfocused. Old memories had resurfaced after Yuuri had mentioned it and Victor didn't want to think about any of it. He did it anyway and then just automatically jumped in the air for a quadruple flip.  
In the few seconds in the air Victor knew he messed up. He tried to think about how to land without causing too much damage but his mind went blank.  
When one of his legs hit the ice too fast he felt a sharp pain in his foot. He lost his balance and hit his head on the ice. Yuuri had removed his skates and was almost out of the door when he heard a loud thud.He slowly turned around afraid of what he would see. He gasped in shock and sprinted back to the rink. He stood frozen in horror for a moment. On the ice under Victor's head a puddle of red was slowly forming. Yuuri screamed and slided over to Victor's side. He cradled him carefully in his arms and pulled his phone out to call an ambulance.  
He finished the call and put his phone with shaking hands away. "V-Victor can you hear me?", Yuuri lightly patted Victor's cheek. Victor groaned and blinked at him. His vision wouldn't focus but he could make out Yuuri's face that was looking panicked at him. "Victor it's all my fault I'm so sorry. If I hadn't-", Yuuri started to apologize before he got interrupted. "D-don't... Y-yuuri. I...love you", Victor mustered a weak smile before falling completely unconscious. "Victor stay with me! I knew that...Baka.Baka.Baka", Yuuri started to cry and didn't move an inch from where he was sitting until the paramedics came and checked Victor injuries.  
"I-is it bad? Is he gonna be okay?", Yuuri asked with a trembling voice. "We can't tell yet if he suffered a concussion. But he has a laceration we need to stop the bleeding fast. Also his foot is probably sprained", one paramedic said. They began to stop the bleeding and put an aseptic compress on the wound then wrapped two layers of gauze bandages around his head. Then they carefully carried him to the ambulance car and Yuuri went after them.  
He was allowed to come along and he didn't dare to leave Victor's side. He looked sadly at Victor's slightly pale face and couldn't help but blame himself. He thought that he maybe had gone too far and that Victor must've had his reasons for not telling him. He felt so stupid for doubting him now. Yuuri wanted to make it up to him but first he had to pray for his safe recovery.  
When they arrived at the hospital Yuuri had to wait outside while Victor was being further examined. Yuuri anxiously waited and tried to push his worries aside and to think positive. A nurse eventually came and before Yuuri could ask any questions the nurse spoke up: "Mr.Nikiforov had luck. Things could've been worse but he seems stable enough. He was fading in and out of consciousness and sometimes desperately called your name. You might want to go see him. He's not awake at the moment but I can assure you he is gonna be fine. He might have some headaches in the next weeks but there was no further damage."  
Yuuri calmed down a lot after hearing this and slightly bowed down in a thankful gesture then hurried to Victor's room. He slowly sat on the bed and looked at Victor's angelic sleeping face. He gently grabbed Victor's hand and squeezed it slightly.  
Victor began to stir and the peaceful look on his face faded. He looked at Yuuri with fear in his eyes and Yuuri got confused. "...You're fine Victor", he whispered slowly. "I'm so sorry Yuuri...don't leave?", Victor squeezed Yuuri's hand tightly and avoided to look into Yuuri's eyes. Yuuri caressed Victor's cheek with one hand and shook his head. "Don't apologize please. I'm right here and I won't go anywhere", Yuuri gently said.  
Victor frowned and put Yuuri's hand down while letting go of the other. Yuuri was a little concerned about Victor's unusual behavior. "But...I hurt you didn't I? And then I made you worry. I'm just being selfish again aren't I? And I'm bringing misfortune again..."  
"It's okay.You're not selfish I'm sorry for saying that. Hey what do you mean by misfortune?", Yuuri asked in confusion. Victor looked nervous and clutched his sheets. His gaze seemed to focus on something far in the distance. Something Yuuri couldn't see. "I-I suppose I should tell you about my past after all. It's not like I wanted to hurt you. I was just...afraid. I still am. But I want the best for you and you have the right to know. You can decide what to do after I told you okay?", Victor mumbled.  
Yuuri was surprised at his sudden change of heart but just nodded and quietly waited for Victor to continue.  
And Victor hestitantly started to tell him even though he wanted to forget the memories forever: "I was still at a young age. I had just discovered my love for ice and my father supported me a lot. But my mother seemed very bothered with our attitude. She hated how carefree we were and sometimes said that I wouldn't become anything good. Also she gave me the fault that my twin sister died...said I murdered her during our birth. And my parents often had arguments.  
My father always defended me. They thought I didn't notice but how could someone not hear their parents shouting at each other. I got used to crying myself to sleep after this.  
I was 10 when my mom started to rant about my dad to me and her remarks about him were getting nastier every day. I had to listen to her badmouthing my beloved papochka.  
I would often ask myself what I was to my mother anyway. Was I some kind of garbage can where she could throw her trash in? I made a mistake when I told her I had enough.  
She shouldn't talk about someone behind their back. That's when she started attacking my father directly.  
It were only small insults at first but then she just started saying that her son and husband were worthless and good for nothings and that her daughter would've been someone to be proud of if it wasn't for me. And I think my father just had enough.  
I was hiding behind the door when my father came out after their worst argument yet. He saw me and just looked apologetic at me with tears in his eyes.  
I was uneasy that night and couldn't sleep and got up and went to the living room. That's when I saw my father jumping over our balcon. I ran after him but I was too late...All I saw was the blood and his lifeless body on the street...", Victor had to stop for a moment and took a deep breath.  
"I just curled into a ball. I can't remember how long I screamed. My mom came and saw the situation a-and she just had an emotionless face and l-left. She left me a-alone.For good. And no other blood relative would take me in. Because they thought it was my fault. That I brought misfortune to the family. That my parents suffered because of me.  
Only Yakov would take me in after everything that happened.  
A-and that's basically it. I didn't want to tell you because I thought you might be scared of me. It's my fault that my sister and father died. I thought I would bring you misfortune too.  
I already hurt you. I'm the worst", Victor's voice trembled at the end and he hid his face in his hands so that Yuuri couldn't see him cry. But Victor was violently shaking and he couldn't hide his sobs from Yuuri. Yuuri had tears in his eyes as well. He couldn't believe that this beautiful man had to go through something so horrible.  
Yuuri hugged Victor tightly and tried to pour all his love into him. "None of this is your fault Victor. Don't believe what some stupid relatives said. You did nothing wrong Victor.  
I would never ever leave you because of that. You're the most wonderful person for me and I believe you suffered the most from this. Trust me when I say I will stand by you. I will stay close to you no matter what happens. Through the good and the bad times until the very end", Yuuri grabbed Victor's face and kissed the tears away.  
Victor giggled slightly:"That almost sounded like a marriage speech at the end. Thank you Yuuri I'm sorry for having these insecurities."  
"You're only human Victor. Everyone is insecure in their life sometimes. I know how it is to have insecurities all too well", Yuuri smiled at Victor and wrapped his arms tighter around Victor to show him that he doesn't intend to let him go. Victor smiled back and wrapped his arms around Yuuri as well. He felt so much more relieved after telling someone the worst part of his past and he felt so much love and safety right there with Yuuri.


End file.
